Soul mates
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler are in high school. They know they are going to stay together no matter what.
1. Jack gets mad

**Monica and Chandler are in high school. They are 16 and have been going out for a year.**

Judy took the news well when Monica told her. "You're going to have to tell your dad."

Monica nodded. She was scared to. "Could I do it in the morning?"

Judy nodded. "Of course."

It was hard for Monica to go to sleep that night. She was scared of what her dad would say.

Jack rushed outside when he saw chandler pull up. He liked Chandler but right now he didn't.

"What is wrong with you?" Jack asked.

Chandler slowly got out of the car. "Wh- what are you talking about?""

Jack was furious. "What were you thinking getting my daughter pregnant."

Chandler didn't know Jack knew yet. "I'm sorry sir."

"I trusted you Chandler. Now my daughter is going to be alone."

Chandler backed up so he was against the car. "No she won't be alone. I don't plan on leaving her."

"If you hurt her I will hurt you. Do you understand me?" Jack asked.

Chandler nodded. He was afraid to speak.

"Do you have a job? We aren't buying anything for that baby. This is all on the two of you."

Chandler had never been so scared of Jack." Yes sir. I work at the pizza place down the road."

"Do you make enough to take care of a baby?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir."

Judy came out. "Jack leave the poor boy alone now. You scared him enough. We have dinner reservations. Come on lets go."

Jack nodded then turned back to Chandler. "This isn't over."

Chandler waited for Jack and Judy to be gone before he went in. He found Monica in the kitchen making spaghetti for the two of them. Ross was gone for the evening. Ross took the news of Monica being pregnant better then Jack did. Ross didn't have a right to be mad. There was a couple times, Rachel thought she was pregnant also.

"I thought you said your dad wouldn't be too mad." Chandler said.

Monica turned from the stove. "I'm sorry Chandler."

He rubbed his face and set down. "It's ok."

Monica covered the spaghetti so it would cook. She walked over to him and set on his lap. She kissed him. "I hope he didn't scare you off."

Chandler held her protectively in his arms. "No, of course not."

Monica stood up to check on the spaghetti and bent over in pain.

Chandler got up and went to her side. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked.

"My stomach hurts." She cried.

Chandler didn't know much about pregnancy, but he knew this wasn't good. He picked her up like a baby. "Don't worry I'll take you to the hospital." He quickly turned the stove off and rushed her to the hospital.


	2. skipping school

**Thank you all for reviewing. I couldn't leave you hanging with a cliff hanger for to long. So I decided to do another chapter today…**

Chandler was stopped at a red light. "Is it any better?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No."

He took her hand in his. "Don't worry. We are almost there."

A couple minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. She was taken into a room right away.

The Dr came in. "Hello I am Dr Barns. How far along are you Monica?" He asked as he put gloves on.

"6 weeks." She said.

Dr Barns did some test. He also did an ultrasound to make sure the baby was ok. "Ok Monica, the baby is going to be ok. You are still at risk of miscarriage because you aren't 12 weeks yet. You just need to eliminate some stress from your life. Also try to take it easy."

Monica nodded. "Ok." Even though it was easier said then done.

**9 weeks..**

Monica got back in bed. She had gotten sick for the third time that morning. Judy came in her room.

"Monica, why aren't you dressed for school?" She asked.

"Mom, I don't feel good. Can't I just stay home today?" She asked.

"No you can not. Just because you got pregnant in high school doesn't change the fact that you need to go to school." Her mom left and shut the door.

Chandler came in a few minutes later. "Oh I see you're not ready. Is everything ok?"

She sat up in bed. "I hate morning sickness. I got sick three times this morning. My mom said I have to go to school."

Chandler rubbed her hand. "I'm sorry honey. How about we stop somewhere you can get one of those breakfast wraps you like so much."

"No don't mention food." She got up and ran to the bathroom that was in her room.

Chandler felt bad. He went with her to help her. When she finished he gave her some water. "I'm sorry. Is there anything can I do?"

"On the way to school, can we stop and get a chocolate milk shake?" She asked.

He rubbed her back. "Sure. You get ready and I will wait for you down stairs."

After Monica got ready they were on their way to school. They stopped at McDonalds for a milk shake. Which caused Monica to get sick once again.

She closed the car door when she was done. "I'm sorry Chandler."

He looked over at her. "Don't apologize. I don't think you should go to school today." He gave her bottled water.

"That's what I tried telling my parents." She said.

He caressed her cheek. "We can go to my house. My mom will be at work all day. I'll take care of you."

She smiled. "There is no point in both of us getting into trouble."

"Well if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be pregnant so I will take responsibility and take care of you."

She had never skipped school but she was too sick to go. "Ok lets go."

Some how they both got away with it. When the school called to say they didn't go, chandler answered at his house. Monica answered at hers.

She texted him that night when she was going to bed.

Thank you for taking care of me today.

He smiled when he saw it and replied, anything for you baby.


	3. choices

**Thanks for reviewing. I'm so glad you guys are liking this story..**

**12 weeks…**

It was a Saturday. Jack and Judy were gone for the day and Ross was of course, with Rachel.

"Hey how is that morning sickness coming along?" Chandler asked when he walked into her house.

She put the book down she was reading. "It's gone now. I'm past that stage now."

He sat down and put his arm around her. "Good. I'm glad. What's wrong?" He asked. She looked sad.

"I'm so glad that this is the last week of school. When we go back though, I will be huge."

He rubbed her arm. "I have a solution. You can do online school. That way even after the baby comes, you won't fall behind."

"That's a good idea." She said. Starting in the fall she would start online school. Hopefully her parents would say yes.

"I came here because I have some news. My uncle just hired me to work at his car insurance company with him. It will be much better money then the pizza place."

She hugged him. "Oh that's great. I'm so happy"

They were both glad he got a better job. They spent the day in each other's arms, on the couch.

The next day was Chandler's birthday. His parents wanted to take him out for a nice dinner.

"Mom can we bring Monica along?" Chandler asked.

"Of course honey." His mom said.

Chandler was so glad that his parents were so cool about this whole pregnancy. They were taking it a lot better then Jack and Judy.

Chandler called Monica, and Monica got ready. An hour later, Chandler came to get her.

Jack answered the door. "Oh hello."

Chandler was still a little scared of Jack. "Hello sir. Is Monica ready?"

"Yes but I must say, I am proud of you."

Chandler was shocked by what he was hearing. "Thank you Mr. Gellar."

"You are working hard and taking care of my daughter." Jack said.

Chandler smiled. "I love her."

Jack nodded his head. "I know you do son."

Monica came out, ready to go. He told Monica all about what Jack said.

"Oh thank goodness." Monica said, relieved. Not having tension would make this pregnancy go a lot better.

They went out to a seafood place. After they ate, Chandler brought her home. They sat on the front porch swing for a little while hand in hand.

"Happy birthday." Monica said.

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. I want to be over here all the time to help you with the baby once it's here." He said.

Monica looked down at their hands intertwined. "Yeah about that." She said.

Chandler looked at her. He was confused. "Is something wrong with the baby?" He asked.

"No it's not that. I'm just not sure I'm ready to be a mom." She said.

"This will be something we can learn together." He said as he held her close.

"What if we gave it up for adoption?" She couldn't believe she was thinking this. She was just so young. They were both so young.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't like the idea of someone else raising his child. "Can you just think about it before you make that choice?" He asked.

"Ok I will." She kissed his cheek. " I should get some sleep."

He sighed. "Ok good night." He watched her go in before he left. He really wanted to help her raise the baby.


	4. fight for you

**Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**15 weeks.**

It had been three weeks and Monica still hadn't decided. Chandler woke up at three in the morning. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Monica. He knew they were young, but the idea of being a dad was growing on him. He had been reading books to help him prepare.

As he laid in bed, Monica texted him.

It said: Are you awake.

He frowned. Yes is everything ok?

A minute later, he read a text from her that said: yes come outside.

Chandler quickly got dressed and quietly went outside. He didn't want to wake up his mom. She had to get up early for work.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I decided to keep the baby." She said.

He smiled and hugged her. "What made you decided to change your mind?" He asked.

She didn't say a word. She just took his hand and placed it on her small stomach. She recently started showing.

"Oh my gosh. It's kicking now?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah it woke me up. That's when I decided there is no way I can give this baby up."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm glad."

"What are we going to do about school and stuff?" She asked

"Let's just take it one step at a time. Let me drive you home. It's late."

He drove her home. After that conversation he was able to sleep.

The following day , Monica and Chandler went out for pizza. Some guys from school walked in.

"Oh there's Monica Gellar. I hear she's such a whore." One guy said. They all started laughing.

Chandler looked at them then back at Monica. He could tell it upset her. It upset him too.

"Just ignore them." He rubbed her hand.

"I wonder how much she is paying him to stay with her." Another guy said. That made the guys laugh harder.

"Ok that's it." Chandler got up and walked over to them. "What is your problem Derek?' He asked.

Derek got in his face. "What are you talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me. Stop talking about my girlfriend and baby like that." He said. He didn't remember the last time he was so angry.

Derek gave Chandler a little shove. "Or what?"

Chandler didn't say anything; he just started punching Derek until he was pulled off.

"I love Monica. Leave her alone." Chandler said and walked out with Monica.

They went back to her house. She held an icepack on his face for him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you." She said.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "I would hit anyone for you baby."

She knew he would.


	5. birthday

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm so glad you guys like this story..**

**18 weeks..**

Monica and Chandler were at his house. His mom invited Monica over for dinner. It was Monica's 17th birthday. In one more year they would be able to live together.

"How did the appointment go?" Nora asked as she joined the two at the table. They went to find out what they are having today.

Chandler held Monica's hand. "We're having a girl."

Nora hugged them both. "Oh that's great."

Having their parent's support made this easier.

Later after dinner, Chandler and Monica were in his room talking.

"Chandler I have a little problem." Monica said. She was lying on his bed and he was lying beside her.

He looked at her concerned. "Ok what is it?"

"I need to buy maternity clothes now." She said.

He smiled at her. "Why do you look so upset?"

She was frowning. "Because, that just means I am getting bigger. That also reminds me that next month you get to start your senior year at school and I don't"

He put his hand gently on her stomach. "It will be ok. That just means the baby is growing. And if I could choose I would pick staying home with you over going to school."

He took her hand and helped her up. "Come on I will take you to get maternity clothes."

She smiled. "Thank you. But you don't have to do that." She got a car for her birthday.

He smiled. "I know. I want to."

They went to the mall and got clothes. They found some that didn't look like maternity clothes at all. Then Chandler took her home.

Later that night Chandler called her.

"I hope you had a good birthday." He said when she answered.

"I did but do you know what would make it better?" She asked.

"Just name it and I'll see what I can do.' He said.

"I really want one of those fruit bowls they have at the store." She told him.

He looked down at his watch. "It's almost midnight."

"But your daughter wants it." She said in a pouty voice.

He laughed. "She's not here yet. You can't play that trick on me yet."

"Please Chandler." She said.

He smiled. "Of course I will go get it."

They exchanged I love you's and he went to get it.


	6. The accident

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**21 weeks…**

Judy knocked on Monica's bedroom door and came in when Monica said it was ok.

"I have some news." Judy said.

Monica was standing in front of her full length mirror. She was making sure her dress looked ok. She was visibly pregnant now and wanted to hide it the best she could since she was only 17. It was getting harder though. "What is it mom?"

"Chandler was on his way home from school and he was in a car accident." Judy said. It wasn't news she wanted to share with her daughter.

Monica froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears immediately filled her eyes. "Is he ok?"

"Nora said he bruised his ribs. Other then that he's fine. They are on their way home now." She said gently.

Monica slowly sat on her bed. She was still in shock. "I need to go to his house and see him." She said.

Judy rubbed her daughter's arm. "Just try to stay calm. It's not good for the baby to get all upset."

Monica nodded. She knew her mom was right. "Ok I'll be back." She grabbed her purse and keys. Then she left.

When Monica got there, they were home. Nora let her in. She went in Chandler's room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she rubbed his cheek.

He touched her hand and smiled. "I'm fine. Just some broken ribs. What about you? How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. How did the accident happen?"

"I was leaving school and I wanted to go get you a salad since you have been craving them. Well I got the salad and was leaving the store when the car in front of me slammed on their brakes for no reason." He said.

Monica put her hand over her mouth. "This is all my fault."

He took her hand away from her mouth and held it. "Don't say that. It isn't your fault."

Tears were coming down her face. "But you were-"

He put one finger over her lips. "Stop it. I just wanted to get something to eat for you. Come here." He scooted over to give her room. He gently rubbed her stomach. "Have you been eating healthy and not drinking soda?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes." She cuddled closer to him.

With in a couple minutes they were asleep in each others arms.


	7. thinking about the future

**I'm so glad you guys are liking this story. Thank you for reviewing it.**

**24 weeks…**

Chandler was leaving school and going to see Monica. Just like he did everyday.

Joey stopped him in the parking lot. "Hey man I got accepted into the acting school." He said.

Chandler patted him on the back. "That's great man." He said.

"So where are you going to school?" Joey asked.

Chandler had been so focused on Monica and the baby that he hadn't really had time to think about it. "Some where close."

"Do you hate that you have to stay here? You're like stuck here." Joey pointed out.

Chandler stopped walking. "No not all. I don't have to stay. I want to stay. I love Monica."

Joey smiled. "That's good."

At Monica's house, Monica was on the couch watching T.V. Her parents were working and Ross was at school. Rachel was there with her. She only had to take three classes this year so she got out sooner then everyone else.

"So where are you going to college?" Rachel asked.

"Well, there is a community college close by. They have day care. So that will be a good place for me to go to?"

"Are you upset that you can't go to college somewhere else and live in a dorm?" Rachel asked.

"Not really. I mean I would want a baby later on in life. Chandler is a great guy though. He has been really supportive." Monica said.

Rachel hugged her. "That's good. I have to go but I will see you soon. And by little baby." She rubbed Monica's stomach and left.

On the way to see Monica, Chandler couldn't help but think about what Joey said. He had to know how Monica felt about everything.

He walked in and smiled at her. She looked so pretty with her hand resting on her stomach. It was still hard to believe sometimes that this was really happening.

"Hey how was your day?" He sat beside her and kissed her.

"Great. I read in a book today that I should enjoy this month because after this it's just uncomfortable." She said.

He frowned. "I'm sorry." He leaned down. "Please don't give your mommy a hard time."

She smiled. She loved how great he was being. "I love you."

He sat back up and kissed her sweetly. "I love you too. So I just have a question."

She shifted her body so she could face him. "Ok what?" She was almost scared to know what his question was.

"I was talking to Joey today. He was asking if I was upset that I wasn't going to school. I told him that I love you and I want to be here with you. It got me thinking though. Are you upset that you can't go off to college?" He asked.

She rubbed his leg. "Rachel and I were talking about this also. First of all I'm glad you feel that way. Second of all, I love you and you are being so great through all of this that I really don't mind."

He smiled. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive. Do you realize it's almost our 2 year anniversary?" She asked.

He put his arm around her. "Yes and I want to spend many more with you." He kissed the side of her head.


	8. Anniversary

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I like reading your reviews..**

**27 weeks…**

It was Monica and Chandler's anniversary. He had decided to take her out to dinner. He knocked on her front door.

"Don't you look handsome?" Judy said as she let him in. He wore a white tux

Chandler smiled. "Is Monica ready yet?"

"She'll be down in a minute." Judy told him.

A couple minutes later, Monica came into the living room where Chandler was waiting. She had on a red strapless dress that came just above her knees, with white flats.

Chandler couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He put his hand on her back and led her outside to his car. On the way to the restaurant he noticed she looked tired.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, my legs have been cramping up at night." She said.

He frowned. "Did you call your Dr?"

"Yes, it's normal for it to be happening." She said.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He said.

A couple minutes later they pulled into a Japanese steak house. Chandler got out of the car and opened her door for her. Then he helped her get out. "Happy 2 year anniversary." He said and kissed her nose.

She gently kissed his lips. "Happy anniversary."

They went inside and enjoyed a nice meal. After that they went back to his house. His mom was at work and they wanted to be alone.

They sat on the couch.

"I have a present for you." She said as she looked through her big purse.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He sat his hand on her stomach. "I mean, you're already having my baby in a couple months."

"I insist." She handed him a wrapped gift.

He handed her a gift also.

She got him a leather jacket he had been wanting. She didn't have a job but her dad had been paying her to file things in his office a couple days a week. Chandler got her a necklace with a heart on it.

He put it on her. "It looks beautiful on you." He gently kissed her neck. It sent chills down her spine. After two years, he still had the same affect on her.

Chandler's friend Brad came over to borrow something. Chandler looked at Monica. "Wait here. I'm just going to go get the notes from my room." Brad left school early so he needed history notes.

Brad walked over to Monica and set with her. "So when are you due?"

Monica looked up from her phone. "In November."

"Only three more months. Are you excited?" He asked.

"Nervous and excited." She said.

"You know Monica, I always thought you were pretty." His hand started going up her leg.

She moved his hand and scooted over some. "What are you doing?"

Chandler was in his room when he heard yelling. He ran down stairs to see what was going on. He saw Monica trying to get Brad off of her.

He grabbed Brad. "What is your problem?" He yelled. He didn't give Brad a chance to answer. He pushed Brad out of the door and shut it.

He held Monica close to him. "Ssh calm down. I'm here." He gently said. He was trying to get her to stop crying. He was so mad at Brad. He never wanted to see him again.


	9. asking

**I want to thank you for reviewing.**

**30 weeks…**

Monica and Chandler had plans to go shopping for the baby. Since they found out it was a girl, Chandler would buy outfits , blankets and a couple other things every paycheck. Now they just needed the big stuff.

Judy let Chandler in and he went upstairs. He frowned when he saw she was sleeping. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair from her face. Then he softly kissed her cheek.

When she felt him kiss her, she woke up and smiled at him.

He rubbed her cheek, "We're supposed to go shopping remember?" He asked.

"Yeah I have just been having trouble sleeping. It's hard to get comfortable and my back hurts." She said.

Seeing that she was having trouble getting up, he helped her. "I'm sorry. You can rest. We can go a different day." He said.

She really wanted to go today, so they went. They got a crib, diaper bag and a car seat. They now had everything they needed. After that they went to his house for lunch.

"I have some news." He said as he cooked on the stove.

She put her glass of juice down and looked at him. "what is it?"

He put the lid on the skillet and sat by her. "Since you only have 10 weeks to go before the baby comes, my mom said that you can live her. Well if you want to and if your parents say it's ok. I figured, we have a spare room here. So the baby can have her own room." He said smiling. At Monica's, the baby would have to share a room with Monica. It would get quite crowded in there.

"You really want to live with me?" She asked.

He looked at her like he loved her. "I would love to."

He smiled and kissed her gently.

That night at dinner Monica decided to ask her parents.

"Mom, dad." She paused before continuing. "Chandler made a good point today. His house has more room and since I'm due in 10 weeks, his mom said I could move in with them."

Jack and Judy looked at each other then at Monica. "We need to think about it. You're only 17."

Monica rolled her eyes. "We have been dating for two years and we are having a baby. Do you really want me and the baby living here? I mean it's going to cry and probably keep you up." She pointed out.

"Enough. We aren't talking about this tonight." Jack said.

Monica was mad and suddenly lost her appetite. She went to her room and called Chandler. She told them what they said.

"Honey, I am sure they will let you. How are you feeling?" He asked.

She smiled. She loved that he always could make her smile. "Could you come over here for a little while?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll be right there."

He came over and laid in bed with her.

"You know what's crazy?" She asked.

"What?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"When I am around you, the baby kicks like crazy."

He smiled and rubbed her stomach." Yeah I feel it."

"I think it's because I'm so in love with you." She said as she looked into his eyes.

He kissed her deeply. "I'm in love with you too."


	10. Monica gets mad

**I'm so glad you guys still like this story. Thanks for the kind reviews.**

**33 weeks…**

Monica has been very emotional lately. She hated how big she was now. Chandler tried his best to make her feel better.

Monica heard her mom come home from work. She always got home before Jack. Monica closed her laptop and made her way down the stairs.

"Hey mom." She said.

Her mom was looking through the mail. "Hey honey." She said as she helped Monica sit down.

"Have you thought anymore about me and Chandler living together?" She asked.

"Well your father and I want you to finish school first." Judy said as rubbed her arm,

Monica frowned. "But mom."

Judy stopped her mid sentence. "That's enough. We aren't changing our minds. You may be pregnant but you are still only 17 and you still have college to finish. You only have five more months of school. Then you can live with him." She said firmly.

Monica got up and grabbed her purse. She thought her mom was being unreasonable. There wasn't a lot of room for a baby in their house like there would be at Chandler's. Labor sounded really scary and she wanted Chandler to be there. He was only down the street but that wasn't the same. Also Chandler wanted to be there all the time once their daughter came. Why couldn't her parents just understand that?

"Where are you going?" Judy asked.

"I just want to go for a walk." Monica said.

"You need to be careful that you don't go into labor." Judy called out the door when Monica left.

Monica knew that. She was just going down the street to the park. She didn't want to be near her mom at the moment.

A couple hours later, Chandler knocked on the door. Judy answered.

"Hi Mrs. Gellar, I'm here to pick up Monica for Lamaze class." He said. Tonight was the first class.

Judy frowned. "I thought she was with you."

Chandler's mouth dropped open. "What? Well where is she?"

"She said she was going for a walk a couple hours ago. We got in a little fight." Judy said.

Chandler couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You haven't heard from her?" Judy shook her head. Before anything else was said he raced to his car. He tried calling her but it was going straight to voicemail. He left the drive way and began searching for Monica.

He found her at the park. "Oh thank God." He whispered to himself.

He went over to her and cupped her face in his hands. He gently kissed her lips. "I was so worried about you. What happened?"

She told him all about the fight she had with her mom.

He helped her up. "Don't go walking like that honey. It's hot and you're pregnant." He kissed her cheek.

Once he got her calmed down, he took her hand. "Come on we need to get to that Lamaze class." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

She took a deep breath. "I'm a little scared. Labor is going to hurt"

He rubbed the back of her neck. "It's going to be fine. I promise I won't leave you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

After Lamaze he brought her home.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He was walking her to the door and she was feeling around on her stomach.

"Yeah, she's just all on one side and it hurts."

"Come here." They sat on the porch swing together. "Where at?" She pointed to the spot. He rubbed her stomach where she pointed at. "Hi darling, be a good little girl and stop hurting your mommy." He said in a soft voice.

After a couple minutes the baby had moved. Monica smiled. "Thank you."

He deeply kissed her a couple times. "Good night."

"Good night." She said.

When Monica was falling asleep in bed she realized she wasn't scared anymore. Not with a boyfriend like Chandler.


	11. false alarm

**Thanks again for reviewing..**

**I just felt like writing another chapter tonight. Enjoy**

**36 weeks..**

Monica was in her room doing her school work.

Judy came into her room.

"Are you getting nervous?" She asked.

"Yeah. Only 4 more weeks to go." Monica said.

"Do you and Chandler have everything you need?" Monica nodded. "Ok good. I have to get to work."

Monica smiled. "Ok mom bye."

Chandler came over a little while later. The closer Monica got to her due date, the more Chandler was there. The baby had dropped and was head first now. Chandler was convinced the baby would be born sooner then the 40 weeks.

"Hey I brought pizza just like you wanted." He gave her a kiss and sat beside her on the bed.

"Oh no." She said.

"Did you change your mind about the pizza." He said not looking up from his pizza.

"I think I just had a contraction." She said.

He almost choked. "What? That can't be good. It's way to soon."

She put her hand on his leg to get him to calm down.

"I'll take you to the hospital just in case."

At the hospital, they were told it was false labor. Which she may have more of before the real thing. At least now she knew she didn't have to go to the hospital unless they were close together.

Three days later it was time for her baby shower.

Chandler called her while she was getting ready. "Can I come?" He asked.

Monica smiled. "Honey, I told you that this was a girls thing. You can hang out with your friends."

He frowned. "But you look so cute in the dress you bought."

She slightly laughed. "I'll still be wearing it when you come over after. You can help me get everything where it's going to go."

"I wish it was going here though." He said a little sad.

She sighed. "Me too. As soon as we graduate I will move in though. I need to go though."

"Alright I love you." He said.

She was looking over her make up once more. "I love you too."

After the baby shower Chandler came over. He sat on the couch with Monica and was rubbing her back. "This is a lot of stuff." He said.

She nodded. There was way more stuff then what would fit in her room.

"I can't wait to meet our daughter." He said smiling at her.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Either can I."

"Ok I'm going to start moving this stuff." He said.

Chandler and Jack got everything moved. From the baby shower, they got a ton of clothes, blankets, burping rags, toys for when she got bigger, a bassinet and hats along with socks.

After that it was time for Chandler to go. Monica was tired and needed to go to sleep. Besides, it was ten at night.

He came down stairs and saw Jack watching foot ball.

"Mr. Gellar?" He asked.

Jack turned down the T.V. "Yes?"

Chandler cleared his throat. He was trying to get up the nerve to ask. "Could I maybe stay here tonight? Monica is really uncomfortable and she's been having trouble sleeping."

Jack was silent for a moment. He could tell how much Chandler loved Monica. "Just this once."

Chandler smiled. "Thank you sir." He called his mom to make sure it was ok. Then he went back into Monica's room. "He said I could stay." He crawled into bed with her and held her close.


	12. never leaving and baby time

**I can't thank you enough for reviewing. It means a lot.**

**39 weeks..**

Monica looked at her friends, Phoebe and Rachel. "Wow I can't believe I only have 6 days left." They were hanging out in Monica's bedroom.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but it's ok, it makes me feel better with Chandler here. He's been so awesome through this." She said.

"Are you afraid he'll leave you?" Phoebe asked.

Monica looked at her friend shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well you are young." Phoebe started to say.

Rachel stopped her. "Ok Phoebe lets go to the mall. Are you sure you don't want to come Mon?"

Monica shook her head. "No I'd rather stay here."

Rachel propped pillows up for her so she could sit.

"Call if you need anything." Phoebe said. Monica agreed.

Chandler was with Ross and Joey at Chandler's house.

"Are you getting nervous?" Joey asked.

Chandler put down his glass of soda. "About what?" He asked.

"Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with Monica until your kid is in college." Joey said.

Chandler smiled. "I love her. I don't look at it as being stuck with her."

"Are you just saying that because Ross is here?" Joey whispered.

"What? No!" Chandler almost shouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ross asked as he came from the kitchen.

"I'm just asking if Chandler feels like he's stuck with Monica." Joey said.

Ross got all big brotherly. "Dude you better not be thinking about walking out on my sister." He said.

Chandler shook his head. "No not at all." Chandler was getting aggravated that they were doing this.

Chandler smiled when he got a text from Monica. "I have to go you guys."

"But we're having fun." Ross protested.

"Monica needs me. She really wants a chicken salad." Chandler said as he put on his shoes.

"She can wait, can't she?" Joey asked.

"Dude, no. She's pregnant." Chandler said. "And I'm sorry but you guys need to go. I'm leaving."

"Come on lets go to the mall. There are hot girls there." Joey said.

Chandler went and got Monica food. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

She had her hand on her stomach. "Ok. Phoebe was asking if I thought you would ever leave."

"You said, no right?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded her head. "Good. Joey was asking if I would ever leave. Why don't people trust that I love you so much?"

"It doesn't matter. I know you do." She said as she started eating.

He smiled. "I know."

"Oh and I have been thinking, can the baby just have your last name? I mean you are her dad."

Chandler was happy she asked. "Of course."

They kissed for several minutes.

"So" He sat next to her. "6 more days. I hope she comes soon." He rubbed her stomach as their daughter kicked away.

She rubbed his leg. "Me too. I'm tired of being pregnant."

He kissed her lips sweetly. "I know."

That night, Chandler's phone was ringing at 2 in the morning. He didn't see who it was. He just answered it.

"Hello." He said half asleep.

"Chandler meet us at the hospital. The baby is coming." Monica said.

Chandler was right out of bed. "Ok I love you. Remember to breathe and I will be right there."

He woke his mom up and they went to the hospital. Chandler went right to room 225. Where Monica was.

"I'm here." He held her hand and kissed her forehead. They both couldn't believe that this was happening. Monica's parents, Ross and Chandler's mom waited in the waiting room.

5 hours later, the baby was born. Chandler smiled at Monica as she held the baby.

"Oh my gosh she's beautiful." He said in almost a whisper. This wasn't as scary as he thought it would be.

When Monica looked up at him, he kissed her lips.

Soon, Chandler went to get their families, so they could meet Hannah Grace Bing.


	13. holding back

**Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Hannah is 5 months old now. Monica and Chandler both graduated college so she moved in with him at his moms. They turned the attic into a little apartment for them…**

Chandler was at work. Monica was doing laundry while Hannah played in her play pen.

Nora came up.

"Hi dear, I am going to the store. Do you need anything?" Nora asked.

"No thanks though."

Nora smiled at Hannah. "My goodness, she's looking more and more like Chandler every day.

Monica nodded. "She sure is." She opened Chandler's top dresser drawer and saw a letter. She started to read it. "When did Chandler get accepted to a college in California?" She asked.

Nora picked up Hannah and walked over to her. "A couple months ago. He turned them down. He refused to leave you and Hannah."

Monica frowned. "But this has been his dream school for years."

"Well yeah but that was before he had a family." Nora put Hannah back in her play pen. "I'll be back soon." She said then left.

Monica thought about the letter for the rest of the day. Later on Chandler came home.

"Hey." He kissed her then went over to Hannah who got really happy to see her dad. He picked her up. "Hey there pumpkin."

"Chandler I need to talk to you." She said.

He took the bottle from her and sat down to feed Hannah. "Ok what about?"

"I was doing laundry and I found an acceptance letter to your dream school. Your mom told me you gave it up for us. Why would you do that?"

"I can't leave the girl that I love and my daughter when I could go to a school here. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. I feel like we're holding you back." Tears filled her eyes.

"Hey." He wiped them away and kissed her. "You aren't. I am here because I want to be. Come on. I got a raise so I'm taking you to dinner. My mom agreed to babysit."

She smiled and nodded. She was upset but knew he didn't want to talk about it.

The following day Chandler came home to an empty apartment. All of Hannah's and Monica's things were gone. He ran down stairs to find his mom.

"Where are Monica and Hannah? All of their things are gone." He asked in a panic.

"I don't know honey. I haven't been here." She said as she looked at her mail.

Chandler ran back up stairs to see if there was a note. He found one on the refrigerator.

_**Chandler,**_

_**I love you so much which is why Hannah and I need to go. The school in California would be a great opportunity. It's not right for you not to take it. Now that Hannah and I aren't holding you back you can go. Don't worry I'm not keeping her from you. I would never do that. I just want you to be happy.**_

_**Monica-**_

"You two make me happy." He whispered to himself. He took the note and ran back downstairs.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Nora asked

"To get my family back." He said as he ran out of the door.


	14. will you?

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Chandler rushed in his car. He knew where she was. She was at her parents. He knew she loved him.

"Monica, you should just stay with him. He loves the two of you or he wouldn't have stayed." Judy said when Monica came in the living room after putting Hannah to bed.

Monica sighed. She looked at the pillow that was in her lap. "I just want him to be happy at school."

"Honey he's happy now." Judy rubbed her back.

Before Monica could respond Chandler came. "I'll leave you two alone." Judy said.

Chandler sat beside Monica. "Why did you leave?" Chandler asked and sat the note on the table.

"I want you to go to the school. You have been dreaming of this for so long." Monica said looking up at him.

Chandler held her face with his hands. "Monica Gellar that was an old dream. You're my new dream. I love you so much. I wouldn't be able to leave you and Hannah. I don't want a day with out you. I'm happy with my job I'm happy with school. Are you happy?"

She nodded and scooted closer when he put his arm around her.

"Good. So does this mean you'll come home?" He asked.

She hugged him. "Of course I will."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

A couple days later Monica and Chandler went on a date.

They were walking over a little bridge that was over water. They were both doing college online. It was easier that way.

He held her by the waist. "You look stunning tonight." He said as he smiled at her. "Have I told you that?"

She put her arms around him. "A couple times." She smiled.

He took her hand and brought her to the grass.

"What's this?" She asked as she picked up a note that fell from his pocket.

"Read it and see." He said smiling.

_**Dear Monica,**_

_**I love you so much. These past 3 three years have been the best of my life. Now we have a beautiful, perfect baby. I can't wait to watch her grow up with you. Just not to fast. Now put this letter down and look at me.**_

_**Love Chandler.**_

Monica put the letter down and found Chandler on one knee. She smiled at him.

"Monica will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes." She said with out hesitation.

He picked her up and spun her around.


	15. birthdays and weddings

**I can't get over how many reviews this story has. Thank you everyone..**

Chandler put his arms around Monica from behind. They had just finished college a couple days ago. Now Chandler was working for an advertizing agency. While Monica got a head chef job at her uncles restaurant.

"Can you believe Hannah turned one today?" Monica asked sadly. They gave her a birthday party at the park.

Chandler kissed her cheek. "It has been a great year. I know what will cheer you up." He said.

She enjoyed him holding her. "And what's that?"

He turned her around so she was facing him. "We got the house."

She hugged him tight. "Oh my gosh are you serious?"

"Yes." He said laughing a little. "I was thinking we could move in after the wedding. That way it will our first house as house as husband and wife."

"That sounds perfect." She said and he kissed her hand.

**6 months later….**

"Are you nervous?" Nora asked.

Chandler was going to stay with Ross tonight since tomorrow was the wedding. So he was packing a bag. "No not really. I can't wait though." He zipped up his bag and picked Hannah up.

Nora smiled. "Good, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Ok thanks mom." He sat on the couch with Hannah. "Mommy and I are getting married tomorrow."

"Da." Hannah said as she kissed him. She looked just like Chandler and they were really close.

He smiled and kissed her. "Be a good girl for mommy tonight." He put her in the highchair and gave her dinner.

A little while later Monica came home. She kissed them both.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I'm going to miss you too." He picked up his bag and kissed her once more, then Hannah.

The following day they got married. They had an outside wedding. They didn't want to be away from Hannah for to long so they had a short honey moon, at the beach. Then when they came back they were able to move in their new house.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	16. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing..**

"Mommy, daddy wake up. It's Christmas." 5 year old Hannah said as she jumped on her parent's bed.

Chandler pulled her down in between him and Monica and kissed her. "Sunshine, it's only 6 in the morning."

Monica yawned. "Yeah how about lets sleep a little more."

Hannah was much to happy to sleep. "Please wake up."

They knew Hannah wasn't going back to sleep so they got up to open presents. After presents Monica made waffles just like she did every Christmas. While she was doing that, Chandler and Hannah watched a sesame street video she got for Christmas from Phoebe.

After breakfast, they went outside so Hannah could ride her new bike. Chandler had his arm around Monica.

"Do you want to try for another baby?" He asked.

"Really? You want to?" When she had asked him a year ago he wanted to wait. He just became vice president of an advertizing company. He knew he would be to busy. Around that time, she bought her own restaurant. It just wasn't a good time to ad on to their family.

He smiled. "Yes."

She kissed him. "I would love to have another baby with you."

After trying for four months, Chandler got a call while Monica was working at the restaurant.

"Hello." He said. He had just walked in the door from picking Hannah up from school.

"This is Melissa from Dr. Burns' office. Is Monica Bing there?"

"No but this is her husband. Is something wrong?" He asked as he sat down.

"We just got Monica's test results back. It looks like you two are having a baby."

Later that night, Chandler was kissing Monica in the kitchen while she was making dinner. "I got a phone call that made me really happy today."

She shifted in his arms so she could stir the spaghetti. "What was it?"

He moved her hair so he could kiss her neck. "We are having another baby."

Monica turned around and hugged him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Your doctor's office called while you were at work."

Nine months later they had a boy named Mason Chandler. Then on Mason's 4th birthday they found out Monica was pregnant again. They had another son.

"What's his name daddy?" Mason asked as he looked at his brother in Hannah's arms.

"His name is Dylan Ross."

"Oh gosh take him away. He's crying." Hannah said.

Chandler lifted up the small baby and handed him to Monica to be fed. "Do you need anything honey?" He asked.

"Could I get some ice tea?" She asked.

"Sure." He looked back before leaving the room. He smiled at the four most important people of his life. It was great, finding the love of his life in high school and staying with her. He couldn't ask for a better life.


End file.
